


夏日碎片

by Anklebone



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 磊嘉磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	夏日碎片

屋后的猫又开始叫，配上蝉鸣，初夏也让人焦躁。

焉栩嘉把风扇调大了一些，翻身到凉席的另一面，无用。民宿的空调都放在客人房里，他住校不常回家，妈妈搬来一台风扇，要他忍忍。  
暑热难捱，最终焉栩嘉起身，趿拉着拖鞋，准备避开父母的视线偷偷吃一碗冰淇淋。  
此时刚刚吃完午饭，厨房却有人，他想转身回去，被叫住。  
嘉嘉要吃吗？赵磊端着凉面问他。  
焉栩嘉并不是很饿，但也莫名点了头。

拿起筷子慢吞吞往嘴里塞，焉栩嘉悄悄抬眼看坐在对面的人。赵磊吃着面，左手边放了杯咖啡——有点奇怪的组合。但如果是赵磊的话，也还好。  
不经意间对上了眼，焉栩嘉连忙低下头假装吃得很急的样子。头顶响起细碎的笑声。  
“不是很好吃吧？上午出去写生，没能赶上午饭。太久不做有点生疏了。”赵磊的语气里带点遗憾。细长的手指帮焉栩嘉捡去嘴角的芝麻，熟练而亲昵。他呆滞许久，直到赵磊疑惑的又向他看来，他才拼命摇头。  
更热了。

小镇最出名的是雪景，民宿的旺季也是冬天。  
所以赵磊敲响民宿大门的时候，焉栩嘉是有些惊奇的。一订就是一整个月的人，在冬天也极少见。焉妈妈对这个青年赞不绝口，焉栩嘉耸耸肩膀附和着。  
其实他与赵磊还没见过几次。高三生难得的暑假，热爱打游戏到深夜，再睡到日上三竿。而赵磊总是早早睡下，又在清晨背着画架踏着露水出门。  
唯一感受到有新房客住的气息，是通过厨房多出的几片挂耳式咖啡，和洗漱间大瓶的蓝色漱口水。

没客人，东西照样要准备的。焉栩嘉最头疼的就是这个。妈妈念叨着“哎呦你上了学连个字都不会写啊”一边把门口展板按在他面前。  
欢迎……欢迎什么啊……笔被扔到一边，焉栩嘉疯狂地抓头发。光写标语就很难了，还要画画。  
“脸上画到印子了。”赵磊不知道什么时候走过来，插着兜看他写的板子。焉栩嘉忙着擦脸，又想遮住惨不忍睹的展览板，慌慌张张的样子逗笑了身旁的人。  
手臂绕过焉栩嘉拿了一根新粉笔。“我帮你吧。”赵磊挽上衬衫袖子。  
“哦…哦！好的好的。”焉栩嘉忙不迭地把东西摆好。

桌子不大，边上站了两个人略显拥挤。肩膀贴着肩膀，温度透过薄薄的衬衫与T恤。赵磊一边画一边偏头给焉栩嘉讲解步骤，而焉栩嘉的心思只放在了对方的手上：白皙的指尖沾上水红色的粉末，碰到水就变成湿漉漉的一团。  
赵磊身上的味道也很好闻，不是男生常用的那种令人昏昏沉沉的古龙水。一点青草，一点莓果，一点雨水。混杂在一起，似乎就写着赵磊的名字。

“嘉嘉？嘉嘉？”焉栩嘉回神。不知道什么时候展览板已经写好了。赵磊用干净的尾指拨开他有些眨眼的刘海：“好啦——确实有一点点难。以后阿姨再叫你的话，找我就可以。  
焉栩嘉拍拍发热的脸，无声的点头。

装作不经意的样子和妈妈提了一嘴，客人身上的味道好像很好闻。没想到晚间妈妈就直白地赵磊面前问起来：“哎呦嘉嘉说你身上的味道好闻的呀。阿姨多嘴问一句，用得是什么洗衣液呀。”  
焉栩嘉埋怨地看了妈妈一眼，红着脸打量赵磊，正对上带着笑意的眼睛。  
“啊，那个。大概是我的香水吧。”赵磊抿口咖啡。“嘉嘉喜欢的话，我那里还有的。”  
妈妈连忙帮着拒绝，转头换个话题又开始不停的夸赞赵磊。焉栩嘉埋头扒饭，脑子里却只闪现刚才的那双眼。

上楼时赵磊拦住他，递给他小小一个玻璃瓶。“刚好有分装，嘉嘉拿去，当作占你空调的谢礼啦。”焉栩嘉懵懵懂懂接过，小心闻了闻。的确是很好闻的味道，但比起赵磊身上的，好像还是差了什么。  
赵磊看他接过去，冲他温柔笑笑：“不过……我觉得嘉嘉自己身上的味道就很可爱。”

晚间的风凉爽许多，纱质的窗帘飘飘渺渺飞舞起来。焉栩嘉抱着枕头，打开盖子轻轻喷上一点香水。  
蝉鸣已停，猫咪安睡。

一夜好梦。


End file.
